eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Butcherblock Mountains Timeline
Category:TimelinesCategory:Echoes of Faydwer TimelinesCategory:Butcherblock Mountains Quests The following are quests that take place in or around Butcherblock Mountains. The Solo Quests are aimed at characters of levels 20 to 35, with a Heroic Quest series from 60 to 70. (recommended levels in parentheses) Solo Quests *'NOTE:' The Dockmaster Waulon series can be skipped, starting directly with Brulten Hiltstill, if you are coming from Greater Faydark and wish to get started immediately. You can still pick up the Dockmaster Waulon quests later when Jonedorn Kilnkor sends you to the docks for Axing a Favor. Docks series Starts with Dockmaster Waulon on the docks. #Dock Delinquency (20) #Coin for the Captain (21) #Nautical Disaster (22) #Seeking Brulten Hiltstill (24) Starts or Continues with Captain Stonnacky on the docks. #Captain Says! (20) Starts or Continues with Brulten Hiltstill at the passage to Greater Faydark #The Kobold and the Beautiful (20) #Muckflick Message Intercepted (20) #Seeking the Kilnkors(22) Continues with Jonedorn Kilnkor in the office at East Fort Irontoe #Axing a Favor (22) #The Forest Strikes Back (24) #Finding Gloln Kilnkor (22) Continues with Gloln Klinkor in the South guard tower of East Fort Irontoe #A Report of an Army (27) #Pillage or be Pillaged (30) Lastly, Gloln sends you to West Fort Irontoe to speak to Barrot Gulleyton, which begins the Heroic timeline. Fort Irontoe series starts with Argro Durthor on the trail near East Fort Irontoe ( -442, 149, -438 ) #The Yarpsnarls (22) #The Many Uses of Carapace (23) #Irontoe Brigade Requisition Lists (23) #Delivery to Verung (24) Continues with Verung Kae'Rush at West Fort Irontoe #It Was Argro's Job (25) #Feeding the Irontoe Brigade (25) #A Missing Package (26) #Reporting to Wyrwynne (27) Continues with Wyrwynne Shadhe at the Mortartoe Mines tunnel entrance by The Quarry #From the Field (28) #Remnants of Butcherblock (30) #The Yarpsnarls... Again (32) #A Kobold Relic (33) Ninoin series Ninoin D'syl - on a ledge up a ramp from the beach at ( 227,69,162 ) *Tier'Dal Timber (22) *Fletch Me More (26) *Straight and to the Point (27) Felderham's Folly series NEW with LU33! Hamish Felderham - by the passage from Felderham's Folly to The Broken Fields *Razing an Army (25) *Finding Feagon for Felderham (26) *The Apprentice (27) Trozusk series NEW with LU33! Trozusk Ripscar - by the rocks southwest of the Darkfall Gorge bridge. *Trozusk's Challenge (31) *New Challenger] (33) More Solo Quests *The Number One Threat in Butcherblock (20) from Trapper Coalbear on the road near the Greater Faydark Passage. *Schmitty's Sandals (21) from Schmitty McEricson on the beach just down the steps from the docks. *Stock Components (24) from Thayvl Ulthonis in The Highlands, above the Butcherblock Docks. *Feathers for Gherrana (25) from Gherrana Cobbleblork on the Butcherblock Docks *Eneek is No Snack! (32) from Eneek Rialb by the rocks southwest of the Darkfall Gorge bridge. Collection Quests *Butcherblock Mountains: Bugbear Ears (35) *Butcherblock Mountains: Kobold Paws (35) *Faydwer Bones: Bugbear Bones (35) Heroic Quests Starts with Barrot Gulleyton in West Fort Irontoe at the barricades #All Quiet on the Western Front? (31) # Starts with Captain E.L. Irontoe in West Fort Irontoe #A Tale of Two Towers (61) #Dunfire Diamonds are a Dwarf's Best Friend (64) # Starts with Captain T.B. Irontoe in West Fort Irontoe #Planting and Plundering (60) #A Couple Ringlets Missing (61) See Also *Soloing Timeline *Heroic Timeline